


Honest Expression

by Merfilly



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss shared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Expression

It was the briefest flutter of lips on his, as his eyes remained closed, but Todd knew in his soul that never would a kiss be meant with more truth than this one. They were confederates, seeking strength in one another, finding hope and vigor in each other to survive what life demanded.

Todd opened his eyes at last, to see Neil looking at him, that worry of trespass haunting those solemn eyes, and Todd gave him a shy smile, a silent reassurance. This was the first, but it would not be the last, as time went on, Todd vowed.


End file.
